Continuation of the String
by clock12
Summary: FutureAU! Mafuyu and the others has already graduated and they now take a step for their new life as an Adult. Mafuyu works at a cosplay shop as a manager, she was always late to her work and fell asleep when there's a meeting but what if there will be a new owner of the cosplay shop? that will lead to a continuation of the tangled string!


**A/N: Future AU! The time that Mafuyu already graduated High-School and College and has her own house! As lucky as she is , Her job is , A Manager to a cosplaying shop. Well, She's good at cosplaying. Hahaha Xd**

**So this is my 4****th**** Oresama Teacher fanfiction! AND YEAAAP! My English Sucks. Deal with it. No. I mean, Hope you'd like it **

**DISCLAIMER: I Do not own oresama teacher if I did , I already make mafuyu and takaomi as a couple.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Can't get enough of you**

* * *

It all started with a Crash and a Boom. No. Actually. It all started when she overslept and has a little time to prepare herself for her job. She didn't had the chance to cook for breakfast, So she didn't bother to eat some breakfast. And as beautiful as her day started. When she was running her way to the bus stop, A rain suddenly occurred , Like a random lost pokemon! And she forgot to bring umbrella. When she arrived at the bus stop, She got lucky! As she push herself inside of the bus and make herself comfortable at the seat.

* * *

She straighten herself as she push the door and make her way inside the shop. The employees greeted her a Good Morning and She replied back with a *TOO LOUD* Good Morning and a killer hug that made her co-workers choke to death. Its good that they didn't die.

"Ne, Mafuyu-san, did you hear the news already?" Nami said with a mischievous smile as she creep closer to mafuyu.

"Nope. What is it?" Mafuyu asked with a suspicious eyes.

"Do you know that we have a new owner? I mean This shop has a new owner." Nami said and her smile grew wide.

"WHAT?! How come I didn't know that?! I'm the Manager!" Mafuyu said as she puffed her chest out and crossed her arms with a pout in her face.

Another employee joined in the conversation. "You're always late and sometimes you didn't come when there's a meeting. Of course you won't know. Really. Why are you the manager?" Kotaro said and a sigh escape his lips.

"What's with that Kotaro-kun? I'm always present when there's a meeting!" Mafuyu exclaimed. She turn her gaze to the Male employee who's sweeping the floor.

"Oh. I forgot. When you're present in the meeting. You always fell asleep." He added and nod to himself.

"Right!" Nami agreed. She shook her head with a smile on her face.

"I Don't fell asleep when there's a meeting—" Mafuyu said then her two co-workers look at her with a glare. Then she added. "Kay. Fine. Sometimes?" Her co-workers frown. "Fine! I Always fell asleep. Happy?" Then her co-workers laughed.

"So. Its good that the new owner still haven't fire me." Mafuyu said and a smile tugged in the corner of her lips.

"Mei said the new owner is hot! Good-looking, cool and let me say it again HE'S HOT!" Nami said with dreamy eyes , Her face turning pink and a sigh escape her lips.

"Nothing good comes from a Good-looking and Hot. Got that Nami?" Mafuyu said then she narrow her eyes at the other girl figure.

"Well , I'm not that bad. Aren't I?" A new voice joined in the conversation. They immediately snap their head to the voice's direction and oh-god! Mafuyu's eyes could never been this wide before.

"S-Sir?" Nami and Kotaro stutter as they stare at the new guy who just enter the shop. He has black-hair that is probably soft when you touch and he has a pale skin. He got sharp eyes that can slice through you but it suits his outer character. He has a pointed nose, Not too pointed but it was perfect for him and A Dying Kissable lips, His lips was not too pink and not too red. The guy wears a black suit that was not buttoned. Inside of his suit, he wears a white-collar suit, The first two buttons was open. Revealing his collarbones. He wears a red tie that was hanging loosely on his collar. And Goddammit! He was incredibly hot!

"Oh My God! Is that you, Sebastian (From Kuroshitsuji)?!" Mafuyu exclaimed. Her eyes wide and she cover her mouth in surprise.

The guy's eyes twitch and he moves closer to mafuyu and smack her in the head.

Nami and Kotaro gasp in surprised as they look back to their obviously new owner and to their idiotic Manager.

"What was that—" Mafuyu's sentence was cut-off when the guy ruffles her hair. She blinked and blinked as she process the sudden change of attitude.

"Still haven't change Mafuyu?" He smirked as he wrap his fingers to mafuyu's chin and tilted it to face him.

"Hello to you too." The guy smirked and he unwrap his fingers to mafuyu's and let it fall to his sides.

Mafuyu thought _This voice. I Know this too well. I know this too well that I kinda want to punch him in the face. I know this too well that I want to kick him in the shin. I know this too well that I kinda want to jump in his arms and give him a bear hug. _

"Takaomi-kun!" Mafuyu exclaimed and instead of giving the guy a bear-hug. She give him a punch but even when takaomi got old, He's reflex never fails him as he caught mafuyu's fist and pull it closer to him. He wrap his arms to mafuyu's back. He simply hug her. And Mafuyu simply hug him back.

"I Didn't miss you asshole." Mafuyu said.

"I didn't say that you miss me." Takaomi answered.

The two other occupants of the room was forgotten. Nami and Kotaro cover their mouth in surprise. "H-hey, isn't that our new owner?" Kotaro asked. "T-that guy is hot." Nami replied and kotaro wacked her in the head. "That's not what I'm asking."

The two break off the hugs and Mafuyu punched takaomi in the arms with weak force. "Why are you here?" Mafuyu asked and she grin at him.

Takaomi smirked as he answer. "Well, I'm the new owner here. Sadly, You will, again, be my underling. You never get tired of it, huh?"

Mafuyu look up at him and blinked as she process the new information at her head. Inside her head, she was cheering for the hamster to run faster. When the new information sink in her head. She blinked again then her eyes grew wide, Again. "What?! No. No. NO NO NO NO NO! This can't be happen!" Mafuyu shouted at herself. She massage her temples as she shook her head and muttering a "NO".

Takaomi got annoyed at the act mafuyu was pulling. He smack her *again* in the head and that cause mafuyu to stop.

"Sorry to tell you but its going to happen." Takaomi dead-panned.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Mafuyu brought to her knees as she emotionally grip a fistful of hair and shouted in agony.

"Fates brought us here. Your string is connected to me. Its destiny." Takaomi said with a bored-look on his eyes.

"More like my string is connected to a demon! You're going to turn my life into hell!" Mafuyu look at takaomi and frown at him.

"What are you talking about? I'm a Angel and I'm going to turn your life into heaven." Takaomi said with a playful tone and he winked at mafuyu.

"That's gross." Mafuyu dead-panned. She stand up and straighten her clothes and simply walk away.

"What's with that attitude?!" Takaomi exclaimed and he turn his gaze to the other two.

"Oh. Hello." Takaomi said and smile.

The two employees gulp. _There's something wrong with his smile._

* * *

_And thus began the enjoyable and hellish Adult life of Kurosaki Mafuyu._

* * *

"Wait. What happen to the school?" Mafuyu mumble to herself as she walk away to takaomi. "Oh. Author-san! What happen to the sch—"

" SHUT. UP. Can't you see I already write the ending sentence for this chapter?! "

"Oh. Haha—H-hey! Wait! Don't ! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

_And thus began the enjoyable and hellish Adult life of Kurosaki Mafuyu._

* * *

**A/N: THERE YOU HAVE IT! Hope you'd like it! And yep! Sorry for the wrong spelling and grammar! Oh. There's an OC. I needed it for the story. So yep! And also , don't you worry you pretty little babies. Others will show up in the story! Just …. Not now! **

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS SHITTY FIC! **

**REVIEW . FOLLOW . FAVORITE Will make yui and hayasaka kiss! HAHAHAHA XD**

**Hayasaka: What the—Ew!**

**Yui: I Didn't know you have this kind of feeling for me hayasaka-kun. *blush***

**Hayasaka: Stop it ! Dammit ! **


End file.
